Golden Obsession
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Spain is obsessed with two thing:gold and Italy. spain x italy, one-shot, yaoi.


_Title: Golden Obsession _

_Show: APH_

_Pairing: Spain x Italy_

_Summary: Spain is obsessed with two things…gold and Italy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

_Notes: this is for the Hentalia prompt kink meme. The prompt was that Spain is obsessed with gold paint and wants to put gold paint on his lovers body. Sorry for any misspelled words! And if you see any let me know!_

_Rating: T_

_X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~~X_

_Italy wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting when Spain offered to be his lover. By no, means he wasn't completely stupid or naïve. Even though he never had sex or even gotten blown before. He had certainly beaten off enough times to the images of his 'papa' to know just how kinky the other nation could get._

_In those times he could image the Spanish man to have a fur, hair pulling, or even a spanking kink. But never in his wildest thoughts did he ever think that the other man would have a gold kink._

_Sure the other nation loved gold, hell the man even slept with some of it. And if he could remember right, there was this one time when France came over to Spain to ask for money, the Spanish man all but hissed like a cat, making France run home to cry to anyone that would listen(most likely to UK or Canada) but now his obsession with gold has gotten out of hand._

_They started a personal relationship and all they had done was kiss ,cuddle, and hand jobs. But today Spain wanted to take it to a new level and thinking that the other nation meant having real sex, he agreed. But when he went to his lovers room, he was shocked to find Spain covered in gold paint and coming at him with a brush._

"_get that stuff the hell away from me Spain."_

"_but Mi adorado tormento…" Spain cried as the paint slowly drip to the floor._

_Italy slowly inched towards the door, hoping to escape his lover. He took two then three and when he went to take his fourth step, Spain doubled his and before he could turn around to the Door to run the other nation was on top of him._

_He wasted no time wrestling the shirt off of his back. With what little effort he put into fighting grew. He clawed and bite and kicked. But nothing could move the man off of him. His obsession overrode everything around him, even as his lover started to bleed a little from a claw mark he made._

"_Stop, you're bleeding, you idiot!" he cried out._

_The man on top of him didn't response as he made his way down to his belt, ready to tear away the pants that hide his smooth skin from the gold paint. After his cry he stopped moving. It wasn't wroth Spain getting cut up over. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved his lovers skin. The way it would glow in the sun light, the way it felt against his fingertips and he loved that the skin felt so smooth and silky. _

_Italy curse under his breath._

_Spain had his obsession with gold and he had his._

_A moment later he felt the brush gaze his skin. Heavy at first and then when his lover noticed that he wasn't moving away, the man on top of him smirked. Sending chills up and down his spine._

_God help him. _

That smile grew into a sexy grin as the brush slowly covered his body in gold paint. It felt odd on his skin and once the wet paint started to dry over his nipples, Spain lend down and blew gently oven his nipples. Making the nipples tight and hard.

It sent shivers up and down his body before ending in a heat of fire between his legs.

He couldn't help it, he moan loudly.

"oh, Mi adorado tormento…you like it? "

Italy closed his mouth shut. No way was he going to encourage his brainless lover to the fact that he might, just might like the paint.

_No way _

"_Admit it, you like it!" he said was he blew on him again. The paint drying nicely onto his neck._

_Italy tried not to moan at the drying sensations of the wet paint and even more he tried not to look into the lust filled eyes of his lover, Spain._

"_you bastard! Stop it. It's gross."_

"_You're so cute when you try to deny yourself…" Spain laughed as he dried more of the paint on his body. Thus making Italy blush against his will._

_He wanted to yell , to be angry at the other man, but he found that he could not when the Spanish man's attention was fully on him and him alone. In these moments he found that the Spanish man truly loved him and that he held his heart. Not France, not Prussia._

_No one else, but him._

_Italy felt his heart beat a little faster causing his blood to run it's way down to his lower region, making him hard. _

_That voice, that tone, those words, drove Italy crazy. Crazy in need and others things that he tried to deny, but feeling consumed him anyways._

"_wah…get off you sick bastard! I don't like I…" _

_Just like that Spain cut him off kissing him passionately on the lips as the paint brush fell to the floor. It lay forgotten as the passion in their kissing grew. Their breaths coming together as one. _

_Hands grabbed anything that they could. Italy felt the weight of his lovers excitement against his hip, making him moan in need. He pushed their bodies closer, trying to find that perfect heat and friction. The gold loving man drove him crazy with feelings and if he didn't have him soon, he is going to lose it._

"_gold loving freak.." he whispered huskily against the Spanish's earlobe. _

_In response to his insult, the man above him growled as he brought his lips to his neck sucking hard on the flesh as they both forgot the gold paint on his neck._

_Spain sucked hard against him. His hands roamed toward his pants cupping his member in hungry and passionate need._

_Italy needed more heat, more of his lover, so he pushed up against him. Taking the hint Spain stops sucking and then bits down on his neck. His hands rubbed small ,lazy circle's against his pants. Making Italy's pants feel tight against the fabric. _

_Italy moan._

_He grabbed for the Spanish man's shirt, ripping two buttons as he tossed it aside. He then let his hands have their fun exploring the skin beneath._

_Spain stopped and looked down into Italy's eyes. Both their faces flushed in heated excitement. _

"_We should take this to the bed. Yes?" Spain said, a sexy grin upon his face._

"_Fuck no!" Italy huffed, his face redding by each passing word._

"_what why?"_

_Italy saw the shock across his face, along with disappointment. Before his lover could move fully off of him in disappointment. He grabbed his arm. Stopping him._

_Italy turned his head to the side, the blush growing hotter as he could feel the Spanish's eyes on him._

_He spoke in a small voice. "I'm not doing that on you're bed. You gold loving bastard!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? WHY? Because you dumb ass, you sleep with it. There is gold all over you're bed! If we are doing this, lets…lets go to my room." _

_He didn't want to face his lover after saying that. It was too much! He was more of action then words. But he turned his head slightly and gasped in shock as Spain yelled in glee. Then a second later he felt the air leave his lungs as the taller male hugged him and kissed him all over!_

"_Stop it you freak!" _

_He tried to pull the man off of him but it as no use and when he didn't stop he tried again ._

"_gold loving bastard." he blushed as Spain's lips got closer to his lips. _

"_What hell am I going to do with you?" he blushed as he gave in._

_He hugged and kissed the lips of the one man that could drive him crazy, the one man that continues to stand beside him. _

_The one man that he knew was obsessed with both gold and him. _


End file.
